


Mild Deceit and Manual Stimulation

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Abed hears Troy.Troy hears Abed hearing Troy.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Mild Deceit and Manual Stimulation

Now that he thinks about it, Troy is surprised it never occurred to him sooner: the potential for problems that could arise from sharing a blanket fort and a bunk bed with your best friend. It’s been months, and up until now it’s seemed like the perfect arrangement, because they like to watch movies together late at night, and spending time with Abed is his favorite, and blanket forts are objectively awesome. 

And it’s not like he doesn’t operate like a normal dude, it’s not like he doesn’t masturbate on a regular basis, but he’s gotten pretty used to taking care of it in the shower, and that’s always been fine. And sure, it’s a little bit of a sacrifice, because maybe sometimes it would be nice to be able to get himself off in bed, where it’s a little more comfortable and he can take his time. But Abed spends Every Single Night at home, so Troy has accepted that it’s not going to happen.

Things are starting to feel a little different, though, because lately Troy has begun to see Abed in a different way, has started to notice some new things about him. Like the way his mouth looks when he smiles, and how ripped he is for someone so skinny, and how long and graceful his fingers are. He catches himself staring at Abed, wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips or touch those abs or see what those fingers can do.

He wants Abed, he does, and maybe that means he’s gay, but he can think of a lot of other things about himself that also probably mean he’s gay, and maybe he can’t ignore them anymore, and maybe he doesn’t want to. Maybe he’s been waiting for a sign that it’s okay to come out, and maybe Abed is it, because if anyone is magical enough to be a sign, it’s Abed. If any one is worth that level of vulnerability, it’s Abed.

There’s another thing that feels different, and it’s the way that Abed looks at Troy, and it’s just enough of a difference for Troy to wonder if Abed feels the same way about him. He’s known for a long time that Abed is bisexual, because it’s not something Abed has ever felt the need to keep secret, so that’s not the part that’s different. It’s the way Abed’s gaze lingers on Troy, the way he reaches for his hand to hold, the way he’ll let himself fall asleep in the same bed as Troy sometimes, when Troy knows perfectly well that Abed doesn’t just fall asleep during a movie without meaning to.

What it all boils down to is this: Troy in his bed at night, the bottom bunk in the blanket fort, his body hot and electric with the knowledge that Abed is right above him, that he is fast asleep, has probably been asleep for a while. The knowledge that he could just take care of this right here, in his bed which is warm and cozy, where he can take the time to tease and play and savor and enjoy. Where he can hear the object of his affection breathing above him.

Just thinking about it turns him up to eleven and he’s made his decision, and he thinks he can be quiet about it, he’ll just have to be, there’s no other option. He closes his eyes and listens to Abed breathe, and it’s slow and even, and he figures that’s all the confirmation he needs that Abed is fast asleep, that Abed will never even know.

* * *

Abed doesn’t fall asleep easily. He’s never been one of those people who can just nod off during a movie or class, and he spends a good hour or two after going to bed every night just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting. Sometimes it’s not so bad, like when he and Troy are watching a movie in Troy’s bed. Abed likes cuddling with Troy, likes it enough that he pretends to fall asleep sometimes, just so he doesn’t have to go up to the top bunk. So he can wake up next to Troy in the morning, snuggled up to his chest, surrounded by a kind of warm and safe he’s never felt with anyone else.

He’s been trying to fall asleep for the last hour or so. He’s pretty sure Troy fell asleep as soon as they went to bed, but Abed is still wide awake as always. He’s tried counting sheep, and listing movie titles alphabetically, and clearing his mind, and none of those have worked. Now he’s focusing on keeping his breath slow and even, like he can trick himself into falling asleep by acting like he already is. 

He’s almost starting to drift off when a rustling sound from below startles him out of it. He stays perfectly still and listens, wondering if Troy is having a nightmare, because he doesn’t usually move around much in his sleep. It continues for a few seconds and then is replaced by a shuffling sound, quicker and quieter, inconsistent, like something moving, or shaking, or... _ oh. _

It suddenly occurs to Abed what Troy is doing, and it’s confirmed when he hears a small sigh from the bottom bunk, and his own breath hitches before he even knows what’s happening. He freezes and focuses on remaining completely still, hoping Troy didn’t hear him, and guessing that he probably didn’t, because he hasn’t stopped or changed what he’s doing. 

He continues to listen, unmoving until he can’t take it anymore, and then he slides his hand to his thigh and just rests it there, like he’s teasing himself without actually doing anything, knowing he’s close enough to touch himself, but not actually touching himself. Not yet.

* * *

Troy hears Abed’s breath catch when that first small noise escapes his throat, and he makes a split-second decision to keep going, to continue this with the knowledge that Abed is listening to him, and maybe Abed  _ likes  _ it, maybe Abed  _ wants  _ it, because it would be really easy for him to just tell Troy to be quiet, if he wanted to.  _ If he wanted to. _

He sighs again, a little louder and on purpose this time, stroking himself lazily and picturing Abed doing the same thing directly above him. He tries to imagine what Abed’s face looks like, how he might move, what sounds he might make if he were alone,  _ what sounds he might make if he knew Troy were listening. _ He moans, and it’s not a conscious choice this time, but it’s for Abed just the same.

* * *

Abed wasn’t actually planning to touch himself, not really, but the next thing he knows his hand is creeping into his pajama bottoms and he opens his mouth in a controlled, silent gasp as he wraps his hand around his dick and begins to work it in what feels like slow-motion, because he’s trying so hard to keep quiet, keep still. It’s a challenge, which makes it more exciting, which makes it harder to keep control. It’s a cycle, it’s a montage of pleasure and risk and restraint set to a soundtrack of Troy’s gasps and soft cries.

He’s breathing with his mouth shut, trying so hard to stay quiet, certain that if Troy hears him, discovers he’s awake, he’ll be embarrassed and stop and this whole thing will be over. And Abed’s mind can’t stand the thought of not getting to finish this, and Abed’s  _ body  _ can’t stand the thought of not getting to finish this, so he continues to keep his movements slow and shallow, even if it’s excruciating, even if it’s  _ not quite enough,  _ and he keeps his mind on Troy, on the noises he’s making which Abed is sure are getting louder, like maybe Troy is losing control, or maybe Abed is just more sensitive. He pictures Troy in his mind, and he’s beautiful, and Abed claps a hand over his mouth, muffling a gasp, trying to keep his hips still so the mattress doesn’t squeak.

* * *

If he weren’t trying so hard to listen, Troy probably wouldn’t hear the slight creak from the bed above him. He is listening, though, and he does hear it, another confirmation that Abed is still awake, that Abed can hear the sounds that Troy is making just for him. He’s losing his mind, he’s so hard and so close, he isn’t thinking straight, and that must be why he does it, why he throws caution to the wind and just hopes for the best.

_ “Abed,” _ he whimpers, just loudly enough for Abed to hear him.  _ “Oh, god, Abed.” _

Above him, Abed cries out, and the mattress creaks, and Troy pictures Abed bucking against it, and Abed’s name pours out of his mouth again as Troy comes so hard he sees stars.

* * *

Abed adjusts his pajamas and wonders if he should take a shower, even though it’s the middle of the night. He sits cross legged on the top bunk and waits. He can hear Troy cleaning up on the bottom bunk, and then a minute later his head pops up over the railing.

“Can I come up?” he asks, and Abed nods.

“You knew I could hear you,” Abed says once Troy is settled next to him. It’s not really a question. He’s not sure what to ask.

“Yeah,” Troy says. “Are you mad that I didn’t tell you?”

“That wouldn’t really be fair,” Abed says. “I didn’t tell you I could hear you in the first place.”

“So we’re even?” Troy asks, and his voice sounds so hopeful that Abed can’t help but smile.

“We’re fine, Troy,” he says, and puts his arm around him.

“Since we’re doing confessions or whatever,” Troy says, “I, uh, need to tell you something.”

“Okay,” Abed says, and he’s pretty sure he knows what Troy is going to tell him, but he lets Troy take his time. He knows it isn’t always an easy thing to say.

“I realized I’m gay,” Troy says, and Abed squeezes his shoulder. “I mean, I think I realized a while ago. But maybe I’m ready to tell people now.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Abed says, and throws his other arm around Troy, holding him tight. “You deserve every good thing. I hope you know that.”

When they pull away, Troy is crying, but he gives Abed a watery smile and then closes his eyes.

“Also I, uh, think I’m in love with you?” Troy says, his words a little rushed, and Abed takes Troy’s hands in his own and looks at him until Troy opens his eyes.

“Good,” Abed says. “Because I know I’m in love with you.”

Troy starts to cry again, and Abed gathers him into his arms again and holds him, rocks him back and forth, kisses him softly on the head. When Troy stops crying he lifts his head and leans in and presses his lips to Abed’s, shy at first, but Abed kisses back enthusiastically, trying to tell him,  _ it’s okay, it’s just us.  _ And it works, because Troy relaxes and his mouth falls open, and they let the kiss turn into something spectacular.


End file.
